ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Whatever
Agent Whatever, alias Statsraad Lehmkuhl, is the oldest member of the Infernal Trio, being born in 1914. Whatever got his nickname because of people trying to pronounce his name, giving up and saying "whatever." It stuck for some reason, Krisprolls's evil side being a big part of it. Agent Profile Appearance Whatever is 6'9", slightly thinner than average, and has short blond hair and blue eyes. He has trouble adapting to the PPC dress code because of having been painted black during WW2. Krisprolls gave him a Bad Idea: that the three agents dress like Bono from U2 during the band's latest tour, but with different outfits. His is a leather vest with several zippers on the side and funny trousers. Personality Whatever often takes the leading role in the Trio. He is also the most reasonable one, but sometimes has Bad Ideas as well. He is also very protective towards the other agents, for easily understandable reasons. Agent History As a Tall Ship Whatever was built in Germany in 1914, just before WW1, and named after some archduke with a funky name. He was handed to England as a war prize just after the war and then sold to Norway, where he served as a school ship and was given the name "Statsraad Lehmkuhl" by the former minister, who had the idea of acquiring him. He was taken back by the Germans during WW2, given a fracking ridiculous name (anyone thinking "Westwärts" isn't ridiculous wins a free trip to FicPsych NOW) and painted black (Khajidu and her grandmother both agree that these guys had no taste at this time, if at all). After the war, Whatever was given back to Norway and regained his original name and function. After a few changes in owners, he was finally handled by a foundation bearing his name. After his latest renovation in 1998, he was estimated to have lived only half his life, which means his Real-World doppelganger may still be active in the 2080s. As an Android Some twisted mind saw fit to download Whatever into an android body, making him look human and half his real age. He and the other agents then decided to join the PPC, basically because it looked like a good idea at the time. They haven't changed their minds since then. In the PPC Whatever is mostly interested in TV shows, especially Numb3rs and House, M.D. He is also interested in sporking fics involving his favorite band, U2. His main reason for joining the PPC is the abuse towards canon characters in hurt/comfort fics, as he tends to feel protective of any person he witnesses being abused. This may mainly be due to the other agents almost dying during WW2, without him being able to be there to stop it. He could have joined the DAVD, but preferred to join the Department of Floaters along with the other agents. Appearances * "2009 Memorial Party," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6 (RP) * "Agent South's Birthday", with Agents Krisprolls and South (DF) and Agents Eesa Greenley and Sive Arton (DMS - Tortall) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters